Ooo, That Smell
by writer2death
Summary: The youngest and only female member of Youko's crew goes into heat. He'd done well to resist her... until her intoxicating scent lured him away and he found himself alone with her. What else can he do with a desperate cat pawing for his affection but give it to her? Smut. Youko/OC one shot.


**Youko Kurama**

Youko Kurama walked through the forest to where his men were camped. He'd just finished up some surveillance of the area, making sure there were no rival gangs of bandits nearby. _'Looks like there was nothing to be concerned about,'_ he thought to himself as he neared the camp. _'Still, it never hurts to be safe.'_

He didn't stop his movements, but he sensed something nearby. Acting casual, he continued on as if nothing were wrong. _'Who are you?'_ he wondered. _'And how much of an imbecile do you have to be to sneak up on the likes of me?'_ Try as he might, he couldn't pick up a scent. He could still feel them close by, stalking him as he walked on.

Finally, they made their move. The trees rustled and a split second later, he was diving to the ground to avoid being tackled to it. As he rolled to a standing position, he pulled out his rose whip, whirled around and snapped it at his would-be attacker, capturing them in it securely.

However, his eyes rolled when he realized who it was and he released the grip of his whip. "Hamari," he scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

Standing in front of him was the youngest member of his crew and the only female. Hamari was a pale skinned cat demon of average height. She wore a yukata and pants similar to his, different only in its light blue color. Her bright blue eyes contrasted beautifully with her short, black hair, her bangs swiping across her forehead. Years ago, when he and Yomi had first started thieving together, they stumbled upon her when she was just a child. Youko had been impressed by her sneakiness; she'd been able to creep up behind Yomi that night and bit his arm. In his eyes, she was the thief that was so small you didn't even notice her. Now, she was the pain in the ass that just wanted to play and pull pranks on everyone, the two of them in particular.

Hamari grinned back at him, her sharp canines showing over her bottom lip. "I was just testing you. You've got to be prepared at all times, right? 'Never let your guard down.' You tell me that all of the time."

"You're just out playing around," he replied gruffly, putting away his whip. "Did you already attempt this little stunt with Yomi?"

She skipped to him as he continued his walk to the camp with her on his heels. "He's not in a very good mood." She jumped ahead and walked backwards in front of him. "Could you smell me? I tried to mask my scent."

"You did well at that," he answered. "I could feel your presence, but I couldn't catch your scent."

"Yes!" She twirled around and walked next to him normally. "Hey, you don't have any… um… visitors tonight, do you?"

She tried to maintain her previous cheerful disposition, but Youko was still able to detect a slight change in her attitude. The hint of pride in her voice from talking about her attack on him was replaced with animosity. Now was his chance to mess with her right back. "I hadn't planned on it, but now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Really?"

Now her voice had some sort of mixture of hope and worry. It was no secret to him, the looks she'd been giving him the last month or so. She'd done well at hiding it for the most part, but he and Yomi had both noticed it. He decided to run with her emotions and tease her.

"Yeah," he said, smirking. "There's a town not too far from here. I may pop in and acquire some for a few hours." He patted her head, his eyebrow raised mockingly at her. "Think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone, kid?"

She scowled, knocking his hand away from her. "I'm not a kid," she grumbled. Her hands stuck into her pockets and she began shuffling her feet as she walked, her tail swishing in aggravation.

 _'You sure look like a kid, pouting like that,'_ he thought. He looked down at her. She'd grown so much over the years and she was fully matured. Still, she was a member of his crew and he'd known her since she was so young, it was difficult to see her anything like he did the women he spent his evenings with. _'You'll get over this infatuation with me soon enough as long as I continue to discourage it.'_

Something caught his attention and his fox tail twitched reflexively. He sniffed, a faint aroma seeping through the air he wasn't familiar with but was strangely alluring. He shook it off as nothing, but still remained cautious of his surroundings. "Look," he said, giving her back his full attention, "why don't you just go play with Yomi while I step into town for a bit?"

"I'm _not_ a _kid_ ," she repeated, this time glaring at him openly. "You keep acting like I'm the same little kid you found in that store, but I'm not. I've more than proved my skill as a thief. I can hold my own in an actual fight if necessary. And more than all of that, I'm older. I've grown up." She ran ahead in front of him, cutting him off and making him stop in his tracks. "You don't –." She cut herself off and bit her lip.

Youko waited a moment before ushering her on. "Well? 'I don't' what?"

Her anger subsided into awkwardness. She cast her eyes to the side and said, "You don't have to go to town to find company," she mumbled.

 _'Discourage it,'_ he reminded himself. He brushed her aside and resumed his journey to their camp. "Yes, well, I'd prefer it."

Hamari didn't say anything else or follow after him. He heard her footsteps running the opposite direction. _'She'll be fine; just needs to blow off some steam.'_

Hours later though, he was at the camp sitting by the fire next to Yomi and Hamari still hadn't returned. "Should we go look for her?" Yomi asked, tossing a stick into the fire.

Youko groaned. He hadn't expected her to be gone so long. He stood and stretched. "I'll go find her," he said. "I suppose this is all my fault anyways. Perhaps I was too harsh with her on our walk back here."

"It did sound like you were a little brutal," Yomi agreed. He stood too, heading to his tent. "Good luck."

"Thanks." With that, they separated, Yomi going to bed and Youko into the woods. The more he thought about it, the more he regretted how mean he had been. He just didn't want to let her get her hopes up. As attractive as she had become over the years – and man, she was attractive – he just couldn't let it interfere with their work.

After about ten minutes of searching, the scent from before wafted to his nose. He found himself unable to resist tracking down the source. He jumped from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to it. It wasn't faint like before. It was strong and overpowering his sense of smell.

Finally, he stopped, standing by a tree and taking a deep breath. _'It's just up ahead.'_ He peered through the trees and noticed the glimmer of the moon reflecting off of a small lake. As his eyes scanned the scenery, he saw there was a patch of grass just in front of the water. Curled up in the center, was none other than Hamari, fast asleep.

He approached her softly, the scent that drew him there mixed with hers. _'So, it was you the whole time,'_ he thought. _'You must have bathed off whatever it was that you were using to mask your natural scent earlier. That would explain why this strange aroma was so faint before.'_

The closer he got, the better he could see her. She was squirming around in the grass, her mouth slightly parted. She had one arm wrapped around her waist clutching her clothes and the other hand dug into her shoulder. There was a small amount of laboring in her breath and she scrunched up into a tighter ball. At last, Youko understood what was going on. He felt the hairs on his ears and tail stand on end excitedly.

Hamari was in heat.

 _'Well, I guess she really is mature,'_ he thought to himself with a smirk. His animal instincts were beginning to take over and he found himself forgetting all about his mission to discourage her from him. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a blissful sigh. _'And how can I possibly ignore that?'_

He knelt next to her, pushing her bangs out of her face and behind her ear. She stirred and her eyes opened. She looked up at him in confusion. "Youko? What are you doing?" She bit her lip, her expression becoming strained.

"I came to find you," he answered. His fingers traced along her cheek and jaw line. "Yomi and I were worried when you didn't come back to camp."

She sat up and scooted away from him a bit, holding herself up on one arm while the other continued to hold her own waist. "I – I w-wanted to be alone," she stuttered out.

Her nervousness only made her more desirable. When their skin touched, he could feel the literal heat coming off of her. "Why? I thought you wanted to be close to me." His voice was soft and deep as he tried to seduce her. "You do, don't you?"

A blush crept to her cheeks and he watched as her chest rose and fell with her heavier breathing. She was irresistible. It was amazing that in the condition she was in, she was still able to back away from him. "You said you were going to go into town," she said, a pang of hurt in her voice. "So I went for a swim to cool off." He drew closer to her, his face inches away. Her voice drowned to a whisper. "But, I fell asleep."

 _'It appears I was correct,'_ he realized. _'I_ was _too harsh with you earlier.'_ He reached up, catching her hair and letting the strands twirl around his fingers. "That wasn't very safe. You never know who could just stumbled upon you, sleeping and defenseless." He pushed his hand gently through her hair, his nails lightly scratching against her scalp.

"I guess you're right," she breathed. Her desperation was growing more and more apparent. She was still leaning away from him, but her eyelids were starting to droop in defeat. The temperature emanating from her body was rising and he could swear that smell was getting stronger. His ears picked up on her heartbeat racing inside her chest.

He let go of her hair and let his hand fall, grazing her shoulder and arm sensually as he spoke. "Oh, Hamari, you should've told me."

"Um, told you what?" she asked softly. Her eyes scanned his face, frantically looking over him. The desire she'd been suppressing was pushing to the surface.

Youko took her arm, pulling it from around her own body and placing it on his shoulder. Her fingers immediately clasped onto his clothing like they had been her own. She inadvertently pulled herself closer and he could feel her breath against his lips. He leaned past her face and to one of her ears atop her head. His voice was deep and clear as he pushed her further. "That you were in heat," he replied. "If I'd only known," he kissed her temple, his lips tracing down her face to her neck, "I could've alleviated you of this enormous," he nipped on her skin and she jumped, "pressure." He smirked again, his lips still on her skin. Her pulse was fast and her breathing was out of control.

He had her.

Like lightning, he picked her up and trapped her against a nearby tree. She gasped in surprise, a small peep escaping her throat. Her other arm mimicked the first in securing itself around his neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he held her close, his hands on her hips. "Youko," she panted. "I thought –."

The silver haired demon crashed his lips against hers, cutting off whatever she was going to say. They moved together in sync for a few seconds before he pulled away, hovering inches from her face. "Let's not think for a while, ok?"

She nodded immediately and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. His tongue swiftly slipped through her barrier and battled with hers. She let go of all of her hesitation and pushed against him, seemingly unable to get close enough to him.

Youko tugged at her clothes, untying the sash holding her yukata closed, exposing the top half of her body to him. His hands roughly pushed up her waist and to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. His mouth left hers and gave its attention to one of them while the other continued to be fondled, his expert fingers and tongue perking her nipples up. His free arm reached down and encircled her lower back.

"Oh my god!" Hamari gasped. Her nails pierced his bare shoulder and back as she attempted to tear off his own clothes as well. "Youko, I want you! I can't wait anymore!" His teeth teased her skin in his mouth and she squeaked in shock. He licked up her chest and neck and bit her again. "Youko…" she pleaded. Her hips pushed against him and her leg ran along the inside of his, her knee coming up and rubbing his crotch.

 _'You aren't calling the shots here, Hamari.'_ Youko stepped back, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her against the tree trunk. His other hand held the side of her neck and he gave her a devilish grin. "I already know that you want me, sweetheart," he cooed. "I want you to show me just how much you do though." He slid his hand down her body before reaching the hem of her pants. "Just how desperate are you right now?"

She whimpered, fidgeting against the tree. "I'm very desperate, Youko, please…" Her eyes begged him to continue. "I really can't wait anymore! I'm burning up! Please!"

The look on her face satisfied him. He let his fingers slip past the hem and into her pants. He parted her folds and massaging her already soaked sweet spot. She moaned, her body reflexively gravitating towards him. _'Oh, that scent,'_ he thought blissfully. _'I can't give into my own desires so quickly.'_ He looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was parted as she tried to breathe desperately. _'But that expression…'_ He let one of his digits push inside her dark cavern.

Her arms held above her struggled in his grasp. "Youko…" she moaned again. "I want you to fuck me. I can't take it."

"You're going to have to learn how to take it," he growled at her sadistically. He'd never really thought about how much fun it would be to control her like this. He didn't want to rush things and it be over with so soon. He was enjoying himself far too much for that. "Because I am nowhere near done with you, yet."

She stared back at him, urging him to just take her already. Another one of his fingers joined the first inside and they swirled and twisted causing her to writhe against him. Her voice grew louder and he crushed her lips with his, effectively silencing her. After a moment, he released her mouth and nuzzled against her throat. "Not that I don't thoroughly love the sound of your voice crying out because of me, if you make much more noise, someone will come to investigate. You don't want that, do you?"

His fingers hooked onto her walls and she whined, her knees coming together involuntarily. The pit of his stomach tightened anxiously as felt her squeeze around his fingers and more of her delicious juices spilled from her. His golden orbs narrowed at her in amusement. "Did the idea of us getting caught turn you on even more?" He removed his hand from her pants and lapped up the mouth-watering nectar she'd given him. He sighed in content before slipping his still drenched finger past her lips. "Aren't you just a kinky little kitten?"

"Mmhmm…"

Hamari sucked on his finger in her mouth until he suddenly yanked it out and grabbed her chin, tilting it up to him. "Did you like how you taste?" he asked. "You were absolutely delectable to me. I think I'll take my time and extract more of those sweet juices from you every other way that I can before I fuck you senseless."

"But I want it…" She was weak beneath him, her desperation obviously growing.

"Oh, I know you do." His thumb traced her bottom lip and she shut her eyes at his touch. "In fact, you need it. So, since I have what you are so wildly desperate for, I'm going to make you my little toy." He kissed her cheek and whispered, "And there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Can I ask you nicely?"

Youko chuckled. "Sure. But when have you ever known me to be merciful?" He finally relinquished his hold on her wrists and they fell to his shoulders. Her nails scratched him and she made a move, capturing him in a feverish embrace. Her bare chest pressed against his as she tore open his yukata. She pulled him securely against her body and kissed him passionately.

 _'I don't think so,'_ he thought. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and gripped hard, pinching her nerves. She cried and backed off, her shoulders scrunching in pain. "Hamari, you are _my_ toy, remember?"

"I can't wait, Youko!"

He let go and quickly yanked her pants down. She balanced against him as he pulled them off completely and tossed them aside. When he stood again, she was smiling eagerly at him. "Not yet," he told her. He nodded his head up. "You might want to hold that."

She looked to where he had gestured. As soon as she realized he meant a branch that was just a bit too high for her to reach, she was suddenly lifted in the air. He plopped her onto his shoulders and she grabbed the tree limb with one hand and his hair with the other. "What are –?"

Her question was answered before she could even finish asking it. His tongue swept over her clit and she shivered. He held her steady by her thighs as he worked, pleasuring her with deep, intense strokes. She clutched the silver strands in her hand as she found herself unable to contain her voice yet again. Her cries rang out, echoing through the forest.

She came again for him, and her legs clamped together around his head. He greedily drank her juices as they flowed out of her. _'Fuck! That fragrance is intoxicating!'_

As her grip on his hair loosened, he realized that she was relaxing, her strength teetering. He let her down. When her feet hit the ground, she wobbled and he caught her. She was breathless, panting as she held on to him. "Youko…"

The fox demon sneered at the woman in his arms in satisfaction. She was a mess, still smoldering with lust for him. She cuddled into his chest, a heavy purr escaping her chest. Her legs wriggled together zealously, waiting for the next round already. Her eyes were weak and submissive and once again, his stomach tightened in anticipation. The way she gazed up at him like she really was his play thing brought something feral out of him.

He was already hard. He'd been ready to claim her as his the moment he discerned that she was the source of that enticing smell. His hand held the back of her head and he drew her in, crashing his lips to hers. She pawed at him fervently, suddenly rejuvenated and begging for more of him.

Youko wedged her tautly between himself and the tree. The damp heat from her lower body invigorated him even further and he decided to finally put her out of her misery. "You still want me, Hamari?" he breathed into her mouth, fondling her breast in his palm.

"Yes…" she hummed.

 _'I just want to torment you a little longer,'_ he thought evilly. He took his hand from her head and pushed it in his pants, stroking himself to ensure he was ready to devour her. "Tell me what you want." He sunk his teeth into the nook of her neck and shoulder, sucking her flesh and letting her moans get him harder.

"Fuck me, please!" she screamed. "I want you to fuck me!"

He growled into her skin and pulled his member out from his now very constricting pants. She gasped as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking them onto his hips. He teased her entrance, massaging it with the tip of his cock. "I don't believe you," he taunted. "Beg for it, Plaything."

"Youko, please! I can't take this anymore! I need you to fuck me! Please!"

He kissed her once more and smiled victoriously. "Good girl."

With that, he broke the threshold of her womanhood, pushing inside of her and finally giving her what she'd been desperate for their entire rendezvous. Her warmth enveloped him and he groaned, allowing his own pleasure to take over. "Fuck…" His body moved against hers, thrusting inside of her moderately at first but quickly picking up his pace.

Hamari clung to him firmly, gluing their bodies together. Her nails raked at his back as she mewled. Her high voice was music to his ears and only fueled him to thrust harder. He bruised her thighs in his harsh grip that helped hold her up. _'I could do this all night!'_ he thought. He turned his head and bit her arm, causing her to whine a soft 'ow' at him.

"Youko," she gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

"Are you, now?" He slapped one of her legs. "Hold on tighter," he ordered. She did as she was told, allowing him to let go of one leg and shift his grip to her throat. "Did I tell you that you were allowed to cum yet?" She whimpered in response and he grinned maliciously. "You're a selfish little toy, Hamari. I've already made you cum a couple of times and you want to do it again? You never even thanked me for the other ones."

Her lips mouthed the words 'thank you', but she couldn't make a sound. Her eyes said all she needed to, though. She was on the edge and he wanted to push her off of it. He kissed her roughly and then pressed his cheek against hers. "Go ahead," he said, removing his hand from her throat and holding her waist. He wanted to be able to hear her for this.

Another few punches inside her and she was there. Her head flew back against the tree as she cried out loudly. She convulsed around him and he felt his own orgasm creep out of nowhere. He grunted, pounding into her fast and hard until at last he exploded. She writhed against him and he nibbled on the skin of her collar bone, feeling yet another shiver come from inside. "Did you seriously just go again?" he asked in disbelief. "Just because you felt me blow my load in you? _That_ made you cum?"

She sheepishly tucked her head down, obviously embarrassed. He laughed, pulling out of her and letting her down. He pulled her to him and away from the coarse tree trunk they'd become so accustomed to. Her face rested on his chest. "Are you all of a sudden shy?" he teased. He pet her hair affectionately, scratching behind her ears lightly as he did. "You weren't shy when you were screaming my name just now."

Her hands held onto his biceps and she squirmed a bit before looking up at him, a small blush on her cheeks. She bit her lip, a nervous look on her face. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him.

Youko rose his eyebrows at her expectantly. "What?"

Hamari took a deep breath, shaking away her nerves. One of her index fingers scraped against his skin ever so lightly. She leaned into him more and gave him an innocent and pleading look. "Can we do it again?" she asked.

His eyes widened and lips parted slightly in surprise. He erased that look quickly and replaced it with a sadistic smile. "Of course." He pushed her back again against the tree, feeling up her hip to her waist roughly grabbing hold of it. One of his knees came between her legs, his forearm rested on the trunk above her head and he bent down, his face inches from hers. "I'm just gonna warn you now, sweetheart." He stared into her bright blue eyes, still hot with desire for him. "I won't go easy on you this time."


End file.
